Wishing to The Sky
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Hari ini aku menemukannya. Ini adalah sebuah hasil dari sebuah pengharapanku pada langit, dan aku kembali menangis sambil menyebut namaku sendiri dalam pelukannya. Ya, sama seperti dulu, karena sang juga tidak berubah/sequel of 'Sang'/SasuSaku/Poetry?/rnr


Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning (s): AU, OOC, Sakura's POV

Note: This is sequel of 'Sang'. You should read 'Sang' first before it because you will not get any idea without 'Sang'. Thank you and happy reading.

* * *

**Wishing to The Sky  
**

by** meirae1  
**

* * *

Dia benar-benar ada, membelakangiku yang masih bersama sisa-sisa udara panas di musim gugur. Aku masih terengah-engah hingga debaran udara yang bergemuruh terdengar olehnya. Lalu dia berbalik dan menatap diriku yang menyedihkan.

Hari ini aku kembali mencari kepingan rasa sakit yang tak pernah kutinggalkan. Ketika aku menangis dalam keangkuhan. Ketika aku hanya membutuhkan pujian darinya seorang. Ketika aku merasakan berjuta pisau menyayat hatiku saat dia meninggalkanku. Ketika aku harus terus berjalan mengangkat dagu agar tetesan air mata tidak terjatuh.

Dia 'sang'ku yang menghilang meninggalkan kesakitan padaku. Dia 'sang'ku yang harus kutemukan agar lebam-lebam di hatiku bisa terangkat. Dia 'sang'ku yang selalu aku butuhkan dan memaksaku menarik kembali semua prinsip egoisku. Aku membutuhkan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak bisaDia harus berada dalam pelukanku lagi. Ya, karena aku cukup bahagia dan terbebas dari rasa takut dan sakit bila dia ada di sampingku.

Aku berdoa pada langit bahwa aku ingin melihat dan memeluknya lagi. Aku tidak bisa jika tanpanya. Tak masalah bila aku terluka seperti hari ini atau bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tak masalah bila hatiku terluka hingga aku menangis pilu karenanya. Karena aku hanya cinta kepadanya. Hati memarku menjerit untuk bisa menemukan dia. Dan sekarang, aku telah menemukannya. Sang yang tak pernah kusebut namanya.

Aku masih teringat pada kata-kataku yang dulu. Sebuah pernyataan yang tak akan pernah kulepaskan. Dia ada di hadapanku sekarang. Dia membuat aku harus menghentikan aliran darahku sendiri agar perasaan ini tidak terluap begitu saja. Aku dan dia berdiri di bawah rimbunan daun bintang yang menguning.

Napasku terlalu sulit untuk melakukan sapaan terhadapnya. Tanganku kaku untuk berayun mengimbangi langkah kaki mendekat padanya. Akhirnya, tubuh wanita yang menjadi wadah monster sepertiku ini hanya dapat diam ketika matanya menatap masuk mataku yang dingin dan tak bercahaya.

Dia pernah berkata bahwa udara hidup, udara hidup untuk menjadi sahabat bagi semua makhluk, mendengar semua gemericik sesak yang ada dalam dada. Aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya apapun yang dia katakan. Karena bagiku, dia selalu benar.

Dia masih tetap sang yang dulu. Sang yang aku cintai. Sang yang membuat hatiku memar karena menjerit mencari langkahnya. Aku bahagia, dan bahagiaku hanya terkubur dalam bibir yang terlalu rapat ini.

"Kau," dia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, "kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Maafkan aku yang pergi tanpa memberitahu apapun padamu. Terima kasih karena sudah memenuhi panggilanku."

Aku diam tak bersuara sedangkan dia masih dengan senyumnya. Hanya mata tak berlidah ini yang menjadi tanda bahwa aku berbicara dengannya melalui tatapan. Aku terlalu sakit untuk berbicara, aku tak mau.

"Hei, bicaralah." Dia mendekat ke arahku. Langkahnya masih sama dengan yang dulu, angkuh namun menhangatkan. Aku mengagumi langkah itu, langkah yang selalu membawaku menuju bulan. Karena apapun yang berasal darinya adalah napasku.

Dia terus mendekati dan aku hanya seperti batu yang terdiam dengan mata tak berisikan cahaya.

"Sakura, katakan sesuatu padaku."

"Apa kau mayat hidup?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa?"

"AKU TANYA APA KAU MAYAT HIDUP?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Bicaralah dengan jelas dan jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini."

Seketika aku memecah keseriusan pandanganku padanya dengan menangis. Perlahan bola mataku terasa panas dan berakhir pada lelehan bening yang telah tersimpan lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura lagi. Kau jangan bermain-main lagi. KAU JANGAN PERNAH PERGI LAGI! APA KAU MAYAT HIDUP YANG TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN?"

Dia hanya terdiam begitu suaraku kembali dalam oktaf yang bergitu tinggi. Dia terus menatap mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Dia adalah Sang. Dia benar-benar Sang. Sang, hanya Sang yang bisa menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak akan tahan lebih lama dari ini. Aku sangat bahagia, sungguh bahagia.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak mengatakannya pada udara bahwa aku bahagia. Aku mengunci semua perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan sepuluh tahun lalu. Mengunci rapat agar tak terendus oleh udara dan sampai ke hatinya. Sama sekali tidak mau.

"Sudah kubilang, udara adalah sahabat semua makhluk. Udara akan menyampaikan apa yang hati orang katakan. Jadi jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Sakura."

Aku menatap matanya lagi, kali ini lebih tajam. Tatapanku ini akan menjadi tatapan yang terakhir baginya. Tatapan yang menusuk untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran, karena bila semuanya benar terjadi, aku akan berhenti menatap dia untuk selamanya. Tapi, biarlah. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan keberadaannya sekarang. Aku sudah menyerahkan semua pada dirinya, apakah ia akan meninggalku seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu atau tidak.

"Katakan, apa kau sudah menikah?" Apapun jawabannya aku tidak peduli.

"Belum."

"Apakah kau mencintai seseorang?" Apapun yang menyakitkan tak akan pernah aku pedulikan.

"Ya."

"Siapa?" Aku akan segera menutup telingaku dan menghentikan kerja otak agar tak menerima rangsangan yang menyedihkan nanti.

"Kau."

Dan aku langsung memeluknya. Aku sudah bahagia untuk ini. Aku bahkan lebih bahagia dari wanita yang mendapatkan pujian atas kecantikannya ataupun bingkisan dari orang yang mereka cintai, karena bagiku dia lebih berarti dari apapun. Aku memeluknya sangat erat berharap tak pernah terlepas lagi. Sang, betapapun aku bahagia dengannya. Sungguh bahagia. Biarkanlah aku tetap merasakan hal sebaik ini untuk sementara waktu, sebelum akhir cerita yang sesungguhnya mampir dalam satu jengkal kebersamaan kami.

Ya, karena aku cukup bahagia bila ada di dekatnya.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." aku kembali menangis dan menyebut namaku sendiri dalam pelukannya. Sama seperti dulu, karena sang juga tidak berubah. "Sakura..."

* * *

Note: Gak tau genre yang pas, sementara pakai ini dulu. Ada saran? Silahkan review. Saya sedang stress gara-gara UN sialan. Yang penting review deh! Ayo review! Ayo review! Saya satu-satunya author yang miskin review! REVIEW! #bletak *meninggal*


End file.
